


When Kendal met Ellis

by darkandstormyslash



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Kendal smut. The missing bedroom scene from my previous story "The Short Yet Eventful Engagement of Ellis of Woolworth" but this is just plotless smut and you really don't need to have read that to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Kendal met Ellis

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to all of the actors in Yonderland.

Kendal's skin is soft and smooth, smelling of scented perfume and as perfectly maintained as the manicured hands. Ellis grabs at him as soon as the final slip of Kendal's underthings hits the floor, wanting to touch and taste every inch, while Kendal gasps and giggles and makes delighted little squeaks. For once, Ellis is speechless. He's always flirted through speaking, cliched lines and metaphorical phrases, but for Kendal there are no words that fit, no mere sound could possibly do justice to the way he tastes and smells.

Kendal's fingers are deft, unbolting armour and unbuckling leather at twice the speed Marks usually manages. Not that Marks has ever been in such a hurry to get him naked. The pure desire Ellis can see in Kendal's eyes spurs him on; no woman has ever looked so much like she _wanted_ him before. He's been tolerated, yes, but never desired, never seen anything approaching the need and lust flooding Kendal's eyes. This is something new entirely.

The bed is lined with silken sheets and they collapse down onto it once Ellis is naked. Kendal purrs as he grasps at firm muscled skin, trained and hardened through years of tournaments and jousting. Kendal is soft where Ellis is toned, pale and slender, stretched out over the bed as their legs tangle up together over the sheets. Kendal's hand moves down first, his eyes teasing and playful and Ellis gasps like a hooked fish as Kendal's palm wraps around him, where no hand but his own has ever touched before. His lips meet Kendal's, tongues sliding messily together, everything feels new and wild and unpracticed; mildblowingly and searingly hot, desperate with a keen edge of desire.

Kendal breaks the kiss and his lips move to latch greedily onto Ellis's collarbone. Ellis moans again and slides his hands down, grabbing at a full soft arse that pushes up insistently to meet him. Kendal mews against his skin, panting and wriggling as his tongue slides down to the hollow beneath Ellis's neck, nips gently and then, as Ellis gasps for breath, slides further. Down over ridges of muscle, dipping down past his bellybutton, down, down...

Ellis yelps and grasps at the sheets, his hands twisting and fisting in cool silk as Kendal's tongue teases over the eager and aroused head of his cock. He glances down, sees sparkling eyes and pink soft lips and then Kendal's head bobs down and the world, as Ellis of Woolworth knows it, explodes behind his eyes. There's a rush of heat and desire spreading through him, his hands move, jerky and uncoordinated, to grasp and tug at blond curls. Kendal gasps and gives a little high pitched mew around his cock before bobbing back down, surrounding him with tight wet heat. Kendal's hands spread out across his inner thighs as his tongue works away and Ellis feels like he's melting, breaking apart at the joints. His whole body seems sharply focused on the utter core, the thudding, pounding, hot desperate energy between his legs.

He gasps, arches up, gives a choked cry and then a whine of disappointment as Kendal moves away. One cool finger presses briefly at the head of his cock and Kendal whispers high and breathy, "O-ohhh, not yet. No, wait. it gets better..."

It's already the best thing Ellis has ever experienced in his life.

With a few gasps and shivers Ellis manages to control himself, tangling his fingers in Kendal's hair again as the man rises up to kiss him eagerly. Like the rest of Kendal, the hair is soft and fine and gorgeous, the slight crunch beneath Ellis's fingers confirming his suspicions that the curls might not all be strictly natural, even if he now has adequate evidence that the blond certainly is.

With one hand Kendal pets him, moves him, encourages him to sit upright and then Kendal is stretched out on the silk in front of him. Thin slender legs with a sprinkling of fair hair curl around either side of him, eyes and lips inviting him down to join in. He's not completely sure at first what to do, but Kendal's fingers are already there, stretching and preparing, and Ellis presses forward, breaching the soft tight muscle with a gasp. The gasp turns into an eager moan as Kendal's eyes flutter closed, as sharp white teeth bite down on a plump lower lip, as Kendal's breath hitches and his body twitches.

For a breathless moment Ellis pauses, staying still, hardly daring to breath. Then Kendal's eyes flicker open, shining, pupils blown and expression eager. Kendal's legs wrap around his waist and Kendal's voice gasps out, "Yes ... oh yes!"

Ellis's hands slide down, one cupping and holding the side of Kendal's hip, the other pressing gently down into Kendal's chest. He moves, and with a jolt and a cry the world moves with him.

It's awkward and tight, strange and new. Kendal's skin is slippery and heated under his hands and Ellis isn't at all used to the rough jerky thrusts. Kendal giggles and Ellis grins, Ellis snaps his hips and Kendal moans, tightening around him as Ellis gasps out his name.

"O-oh ... oh!"

Kendal's leg slides up over his shoulder and Ellis strokes and kisses the spot behind his knee. Kendal arches his back, lifts himself higher, and Ellis pushes down deep inside him, hips shivering, muscles tightening at the unaccustomed strain. He can't stop staring at Kendal's face, his eyelids fluttering, his high pitched gasps, pink lips parting, hands twisting patterns in the silk. Ellis starts to move faster, grasping harder at skin and the noises coming out of Kendal are practically _obscene_ now - little shrieks and gasps and Ellis rears up, grabs two handfuls of soft round arse, grits his teeth and thrusts down with everything he has.

Kendal's shrieks hit the ceiling, Ellis can dimly hear his own voice as well, crying out triumphantly and desperately behind the rushing in his ears. Kendal is begging, spluttering and gasping and not all of it his in a language he recognizes. Ellis growls, sparking heat rushing through his body and down to his pelvis as Kendal gives a high-pitched yelp and convulses. The heat tightens around him, the room spins and the rushing sparks flood through his vision as Ellis of Woolworth cums hard in a hasty rush of heady passion and confused feelings about jewellery.

He feels as weak as a kitten as he slowly lowers himself down, collapsing onto the bed and watching through exhausted eyes as Kendal moves around the room, cleaning himself and tugging on a pair of silk pyjamas. He reaches out as the man climbs back into the bed, pulling him close and kissing gently at closing eyelids. He wants to say something, to mark how truly momentous and fantastic the evening has been, to thank Kendal for giving him an experience he'd never known he needed, but he's too exhausted to think quickly. By the time the words line themselves up in his mind, thick and dull and inadequate, Kendal has already drifted off to sleep.


End file.
